


Imzadi

by deannalauren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren/pseuds/deannalauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Word Prompt: chocolate</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>After a run in with a telepathic mist, Will comforts Deanna. </p>
<p>This is fluffy and silly and written way to late at night, but my bff loves it so I'm sharing with you guys. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imzadi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowlerhatfringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerhatfringe/gifts).



It had been an interesting day on the enterprise. And by interesting, Deanna means it was truly horrible. The ship went through an anomaly, thought harmless but proved otherwise. The anomaly it turned out housed a curious telepathic species. So what does the curious telepathic space faring mist do? It hitches a ride in Deanna’s brain. 24 hours of a non stop migraine and curious voices in her head, then they're gone and her head hurts even more and every feeling on the ship feels like a nail in her skull.

Beverly assures her that it will just go away, fade back to normal with time. Tells her to go to her quarters and rest. Deanna tries, she really does. But everything is amplified, and she can't block the feelings out. She’s lying in the dark when Will finds her. She doesn't really register him entering the room, or laying down beside her. Doesn't register until she’s wrapped up safe in his arms, and his hands are smoothing back her hair. She’s vaguely aware that he’s talking to her, saying sweet thing, calling her Imzadi like he used to and it feels like home. It could have been hours, or minutes, she’s not sure, but the feelings are dulling, or at least taking a backseat to her own feelings and Will’s. She opens midnight eyes to see Will’s smiling face.

“Hey, I brought you something.” He tells her and shifts. Deanna raises her eyebrows, a soft smile on her lips.

“Oh?” her smile widens when she sees the chocolate ice cream Will has brought. She sits up and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek, and then makes grabby hands for her ice cream. 

Will laughs, pulling the bowl of ice cream out of her reach. Deanna pouts at him. 

“Will,” she whines. Will just grins and takes a spoonful of ice cream, bringing the spoon to her lips. Deanna rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling so the effect is lost. After a moment she relents and parts her lips, letting Will feed her the cold chocolate. She lets it melt on her tongue, eyes closing as she savors the taste. Licking her lips, she opens her eyes to see Will has another bite ready for her. She shakes her head, but allows Will to continue to feed her. She may or may not make an obscene noise at some point, but she will forever insist chocolate is worth it. When there isn't anything left in the bowl, Deanna leans against Will’s side. He’s put the dish on the bedside table and is hugging her now.

“Thanks,” she says and, though she’ll deny it later, snuggles just a little bit closer.

“Your welcome,” Will has that self satisfied note in his voice, the one that always makes Deanna shake her head. 

“You know Will,” she starts, “I’ve never found a cho-”

“-colate you didn’t like,” Will finishes for her, “I know, that’s why I brought you some. You have an unholy love for the stuff.” He sounds amused, and … affectionate. Deanna remembers all the reasons she loves him. 

With Will’s fingers in her hair and a soft smile on her lips, Deanna starts to drift off to sleep.

“Stay with me,” she whispers when she feels him start to tuck her in and leave. There’s a moment of hesitation, and then he’s laying down next to her and they fit together like lost puzzle pieces found again. 

“Imzadi,” she mutters and he thinks she hears him repeat it before she falls asleep.


End file.
